The invention relates to a medical instrument and, specifically, to an improved surgical staple remover.
Numerous devices have been disclosed for use in removing surgical staples after a healing process has been sufficiently completed. The surgical staples to be removed typically have a bale portion with two side arm portions depending therefrom and two inwardly directed sharpened tips which generally have been driven into the skin or tissue to be joined by the staple. Thus, in a closed position, the staple has a substantially rectangular or closed shape.
Surgical staple removers are known which remove such staples by positioning spaced anvils beneath the bale portion and a blade member above the bale portion. Downward relative movement of the blade portion serves to bend the bale portion of the staple into a generally U-shape causing the arms to deflect outwardly and away from the tissue of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,520 to Rothfuss et al. is an example of a known surgical staple extractor which operates as described above.
Although numerous disclosures regarding staple extractors have been made, the need still exists for a surgical staple extractor which is simple in structure and manufacture and reliable in use.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a surgical staple remover which is simple in design and, therefore, less expensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a surgical staple remover which can be sterilized in a conventional autoclave for re-use as desired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a surgical staple remover which is simple and reliable in use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surgical staple remover having stop means for preventing over-opening of a staple being removed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.